Temptation of Fire
by poisoned-love
Summary: Pyro struggles with his feelings for a new mutant , wat will he do when she becomes the enemy Attention!!!!!Chapters have been re-written pls review!!!
1. chapter1:IN DA CLUB

Ok this starts about 4-6 months before x-2 and will end (I hope) a few months after x -2 just pretend Ria was with them all through the movie  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own x-men that's why Im writing fanfiction not making billion dollar movies  
  
Chapter one: In DA club  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
I scanned the dance floor with a very practiced glance it was shaking with what seemed like a thousand hot sweaty bodies grinding together to the beat of a very infectious song. It was maddening in the least as the glistening forms were bathed in beams of blue and green neon lights, which flashed in two-second intervals.  
  
(This would have probably rendered everyone there more or less blind. Except me, I had night vision; it allowed me to explore every thing in a 50- mile radius with ease.. So that's exactly what I did.I explored.)  
  
I made my way to the bar where the lighting was slightly better so that (I guessed) people could actually see what they were drinking, I knew I was being watched but not in a threatening way, I turned around to meet the very appreciative (if not admiring) looks of some guys sitting near the dance floor.  
  
.  
  
I flashed a smile.  
  
(They were kinda cute but I was way to tired to take any action right then first I had to go seek out some nourishment.. and fast.)  
  
I winked at them and mouthed the word L-A-T-E-R, they seemed satisfied with this and I continued my way to the bar, when I got there I lifted myself onto a barstool and gave the bartender an almost full frontal view of my already low-cut top. Sure enough, the bar tender stopped tending and gave me his full undivided attention.  
  
I gave him the cute girl routine.  
  
"Hi" I said in my most ditzy voice.  
  
"Hey there".  
  
I almost burst out laughing I didn't know if he was talking to me or my cleavage, but I took my chances.  
  
"You got anything to drink?" I asked.  
  
"Sure I do" he said flashing me a toothy smile  
  
"What'll ya have Hon"  
  
"Well.. It's kinda unusual but I'd be terribly appreciative if you got it for me ".  
  
"Anything you want baby just name it "  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Come on honey anything you want. on the house," he said.  
  
No doubt he was trying to impress me with his bar privileges  
  
"Now" he said, "what'll it be"?  
  
"Milk" I said.  
  
He looked at me for a moment trying to decide if I was putting him on or if I was serious.  
  
"Milk?" he said finally  
  
I nodded "Milk". 


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful stranger

To "Starz of Promise"  
  
Thanx for the advice, I've decided to write the chapters again and take out some of her abilities, By the way this Chapter is dedicated to you !!!!!"  
  
Chapter 2: Beautiful stranger  
  
(Ria's POV)  
  
The Bartender watched dumfounded as I gulped down the last of my third glass of milk.  
  
"You sure like milk don't'cha?"  
  
"You have no idea, " I said as I wiped the last of the milk mustache from my upper lip.  
  
"Thanx" I said trying to fish out my wallet from my back pocket.  
  
"What do I owe you?"  
  
He frowned as he shook his head.  
  
"No charge Darlin like I said it's on the house"  
  
I smiled and thanked him.  
  
"No problem" he said with a wink "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go take care of the less attractive customers" he sighed dramatically "It's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it"  
  
I laughed while giving him a mock-salute and watched him scurry of to the other side of the table where he was apparently wanted, I felt a lot better as my body was already starting to absorb the calcium in the milk.  
  
To me milk was like life support with out it my bones would turn into dust in a matter of days. You see my bones have been naturally reinforced with a regeneration enzyme making them virtually indestructible, however it needs twice the amount of calcium a normal person needs or the process of regeneration regresses.  
  
I also have incredibly enhanced senses and agility.  
  
"Just like a cat."My brother would have said.  
  
I laughed to myself that was exactly it, I was a Human Cat. but then again a human cant be a cat so what exactly did that make me?  
  
I knew the answer to that even before I asked the question I was a mutant.. I felt a sinking feeling hit my heart the pain slowly spreading through me. I could never understand why the thoughts of me being .unnatural to others effect me so violently.  
  
My mind spun with the idea of living myself through someone else (It was a technique I could use to enhance my senses by sending waves of energy onto a person and sensing through them). It was harmless to others they would feel absolutely nothing, but I had never attempted to do it to more than two people at a time .I could hurt myself. I smiled. Tomorrow I would be locked away at some prep school for the "gifted" and never use my powers again .. I made up my mind.I was sure as hell gonna use them tonight..  
  
I took a deep breath as I swiveled around in my seat watching the action circulate around the bar, I leaned back and tried to relax as I closed my eyes and let the ambience of the club fill my senses. The first waves rushed through me in an invisible beam hitting wave after wave of shadowed forms and just like that I was suddenly part of every person in the club.and they didn't even know it  
  
To be apart of everything and be nothing at the same time is the strangest feeling ever.I loved it. However it was imperative that your emotions be left at the door or it might block you from yourself, but I didn't care, not tonight I was having too much of a good time. I could taste the saltiness of their slick bodies on the tip of my tongue, hear their raging heartbeats as they danced to the rhythm of the music which had in some way become even louder than before.  
  
Here was my sanctuary here is where I felt safe and tonight I was not alone .. "But what about tomorrow?"  
  
I felt a slight knot form in my throat as the words slowly shot through me. "alone forever"  
  
My concentration was broken and the pain hit me like a tidal wave it followed me through to the people I connected with, I was losing control and I could feel it.. "unnatural"  
  
I wanted to stop but I couldn't !! I was suffocating in myself. what was happening? I didn't know. I wanted to scream I couldn't . I couldn't shout out I couldn't even move..I was trapped.  
  
Fear pulsated through me, What had I done? I was going to die.I was going to die and I knew it!! I felt my heart beat rise in panic.I needed to awaken.I needed to snap back.but I couldn't . "Trapped".DAMMIT!!!, where were these words coming from? what were they doing in my head?.I wanted out, I was begging now.I don't want to die.I don't want to DIE.please someone save me.  
  
And someone did..  
  
It happened so fast.I could suddenly see someone step towards me not clearly but I knew it was reaching for me. It touched me, gently. stroking my cheek. it felt so warm. so comforting energy streaming through the person and into me connecting me back to myself, saving me .  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes and for a second I felt the numb shock of electricity coarse through my veins as I stared into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen  
  
They were brown, like chocolate but they didn't look at all like the puppy dog eyes you come to believe belong to brown eyed people no these eyes were filled with anger and fringed with long dark lashes making them look even more dangerous. It took me a while but I realized that I was staring into the eyes of a very hot-looking guy and he was staring back!  
  
(Pyro's POV)  
  
I had watched her from the moment she entered the bar. She was. Pretty. In an exotic kind of way.  
  
Tall for a girl, Id say about 5ft 8 and what a body! She was wearing black high- heeled boots, A short black skirt and a green tank top that showed of her midriff and a sexy belly ring.  
  
I glanced at Bobby (who usually wouldn't have noticed if Cindy Crawford walked in,) I could tell from the look on his face he was thinking the same thing I was. I smirked " close your mouth Bobby before you make a mess "  
  
He looked away guiltily and sheepishly went back to watching his beloved girlfriend Rogue on the dance floor. As for me I continued to stare at the beautiful stranger it wasn't just the way she looked she seemed to have this almost feline grace that made me want to take a second look.(and a third and a fourth).  
  
At that moment she had been talking to the bartender in what seemed to be an attempt to get a drink of some sort. I felt a strange pang of envy hit me, and at that moment I would have probably sold my soul to be that bartender.  
  
I mentally slapped myself (what the hell do you think your doing?) I was losing my head over a chick I didn't even know (GOD! John what were you thinking!) I made up my mind to stop looking at the girl and start a serious conversation with Bobby.  
  
"So. You and Rogue done it yet?" I asked  
  
He gave me a dark look and mumbled something that sounded like "what do you think"  
  
"I think " I retorted in my usual smart ass way "that you didn't. Otherwise you'd be getting your food through a tube"  
  
Even Bobby couldn't help but give a little smile to that one.  
  
I went on "Honestly how can you stand being with a girl you can't even touch, I mean its just wrong"  
  
Bobby just shrugged "I love her John.one day you'll get it"  
  
"I hope not "  
  
(GOD I hope not) I thought.  
  
(Who needs yet another problem to way down on your shoulders? I mean its not like I have enough as it is.)  
  
Bobby started to get up  
  
"Im gonna go Dance with Rogue you coming?"  
  
"What to dance with Rogue?" I said mockingly, then shook my head "Nah you go ahead"  
  
"Ok then" he said and was of to the dancefloor.  
  
As for me I turned my attention to my zippo clicking it on and of with easy practice I kept this up for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of me and I turned my attention to the bar.  
  
She was leaning on the rail of the bar her head rolled back slightly her eyes closed it would have probably looked funny to me if it wasn't for the sudden rush of energy that hit my body it felt like I was being inhibited in someway. I don't know how but I felt different and somehow I knew it was coming of her as if it was a part of her rushing into me.. I could feel her  
  
It had started out ok.in fact it felt nice all warm and tingly.then just like that it changed I dunno how but I knew she was in Pain.So sad.  
  
"Alone"  
  
the word just popped into my head like a tiny whisper .  
  
"forever"..  
  
This was getting weird.something was happening.something bad.  
  
" I Don't want to DIE".This time it wasn't a whisper no this time it was a full blown plea but where was it coming form?  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"Please"  
  
The word shot to me like a bullet and this time I knew where it was coming from.  
  
I got up and made my way to her, this whole thing was starting to scare me now.what was happening? . I wanted to make it stop.  
  
"Please. Save me"  
  
As I neared her I looked into her face her eyes were closed and she looked almost lifeless. She wasn't moving.not even to breathe.it was then that I saw a small tear roll down her cheek.And I don't know why but I touched it.I touched her..  
  
I knew I was helping, it was like when I touched her energy was being taken out of me and into her and I gave it gladly.if that meant that she would be ok.  
  
She let out a gasp.. she opened her eyes and I felt a charge go through me Beautiful green eyes like a cats stared back at me and I was in awe.  
  
"Hi " I said breathlessly. "Hi " she whispered back 


End file.
